Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Episode 2
Barbatos is the second episode of Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors. This episode features the debut of Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles. Synopsis The adult people of Stark Industries flee in the face of Gjallarhorn's attack, using Milinda Brantini and the other children as decoys. Gathering the children who have been left behind, Sento decides to fight back against Gjallarhorn, and puts a certain plan into motion. Transcript in the battlefield of sandy Mars Thornheart: "This can't be! That single mobile suit killed that person fair and square!" Kain: "Blast it! I cannot have any choice, but to accomplish my own duties. Oh, well. Let's go!" Thornheart and Kain readied their mechas to charge forward against Milinda's Mobile Suit Milinda Brantini: "Hey, boys!! You dare to attack me and my mobile suit. No fair! Let's go!" readies her mobile suit to attack the two enemies in two-in-one battle. Kain: "Hey, pal. I am letting my guard down. Arrrrggghhhhh!!!" Thorn heart: "Listen to me! We're in a great team. All we need to do is victory." Kain: "Aaaahhhhhh!!!!" gets injured with his Graze mobile suit by Milinda's Gundam Barbatos. Thornheart: "Grrr!! How dare you hurt my Black Technician!! Yet, you scarred him fair and square." Milinda Brantini: "Come and get me, old man!" readies her machine again to fight the Graze Mobile Suit in one-on-one combat. There, Gundam Barbatos strikes back at Graze. Thornheart: "Grrr!! You defeated me fair and square! It isn't over! I'll be back." retreats back to the base along with his injured partner, Kain from Restol. Milinda attempts to charge back at them. Milinda Brantini: "Oh, yeah! You'll never get... Ahhh!" her heart begins to burst out fast Milinda Brantini: "What's happening to me?!" Sento Kiryu: "Oh, man! Milinda is danger! Bastion, call the doctors for help!" Bastion Misawa: "Yes, Sir! Calling all doctors!" Sento Kiryu: "Milinda, my friend. I'll save you from having heart attack." readies his fullbottles Build Driver: "Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!" Sento Kiryu: "Let's begin the experimental transformation!" readies and activates his Build Driver. Build Driver: "Are you ready?" Sento Kiryu: "Henshin!" Build Driver: "Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah!" Kamen Rider Build (Sento Kiryu): "Hold on, Milinda. I am going to save you from having death." readies to jump high on Gundam Barbatos by withdawing her from the machine. Kamen Rider Build (Sento Kiryu): There. Milinda, are you alright? Milinda Brantini: Yep. My blood came out from my body. Help me. Norimichi Shimada: "Heeeeyyyy! Professor!" Kamen Rider Build (Sento Kiryu): "Look! It's Norimichi Shimada!" Norimichi Shimada: "Professor Kiryu, you can get down!" Kamen Rider Build (Sento Kiryu): "Ok! I am coming!" readies to jump off from the machine into ground of Mars. There, he reverts himself back to normal human person. Norimichi Shimada: "Hi! I am Norimichi Shimada. These are my friends: Tsunami Kido, Wade Owen Watts, and Shouya Ishida." Sento Kiryu: "Hi, pal. I am Sento Kiryu, known as Kamen Rider Build." Norimichi Shimada: "How's my girlfriend?" Sento Kiryu: "I do not know. I am afraid she is comatose after the fight. We need to bring her to medical center. So that, all is well for her." Norimichi Shimada: "Alright! Let's go, guys!" at Knights of Gjallarhorn HQ Thornheart: "Kain, my black technician. Listen to me. You might die in vein. You're very good in technology." Kain: "No, it will be too late for me to move on. I knew that it will be a good riddance to my life. Farewell, Knights of Gjallarhorn." dies. Dr. Ellie Staple: "Sniff... Kain is dead." Thaddeus Valentine: "You heard me. Kain was killed by the pretty fair skinned girl." the mad man appears behind the lurking of the shadows. That person is non other than Lord Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine: "Lord Gunther Prozen." Hajime Busuzima: "Ohhh noooo!!! He's here!" the office of Knights of Gjallarhorn HQ Thaddeus Valentine: "My Lord. Please, forgive us for the failures of our duties. I knew I can become the best historian. Aside from that I'll become the best minion to you." Gunther Prozen: "Good. As of this day, I, Gunther Prozen, will become the best Pure Evil and Mastermind behind my own minions. Multi-Universe is a fiction. What's important are the breath and heartbeat of humanity's life." Thaddeus Valentine: "Sir, look at those machines. They're weak. I don't think we can upgrade them for sure." Gunther Prozen: "Hahahahaha! You can never defeat the hero with talent. Now! Seven Stars of the Knights of Gjallarhorn, come forth!" Rustal Elion: "Yes, Master Gunther Prozen." Carta Issue: "Yes, Master Gunther Prozen." Iok Kujan: "Yes, Master Gunther Prozen." Iznario Fareed: "Yes, Master Gunther Prozen." Gallus Bauduin: "Yes, Master Gunther Prozen." Elek Falk: "Yes, Master Gunther Prozen." Nemo Baklazan: "Yes, Master Gunther Prozen." Hajime Busuzima: "Noooo!!! This can't be true!! Our duty was perfect!" Dr. Ellie Staple: "No fair! You used us!" Gunther Prozen: "Let's prepare the plan later." on Mars Sento Kiryu: "Hi, Milinda. How are you?" Milinda Brantini: "It feels good. I feel like resting." Sento Kiryu: "Listen, girl, the way you've been fighting as a heroine today. There wasn't single thing you could to assist me." visitors arrived in the hospital located in Mars. Norimichi Shimada: "Hi, my name is Norimichi Shimada. I am very happy to meet you." Sento Kiryu: "I am Sento Kiryu, the genius behind technologies. I am happy to meet you, too." Tsubomi Kido: "Tsubomi Kido here." Wade Owen Watts: "My name is Wade Owen Watts." Shouya Ishida: "I am Shouya Ishida." Sento Kiryu: "I would like to invite you for my reinforcements to defeat Gunther and his men. So that, everything will get well." Shoya Ishida: "Yep. That wasn't a single thing for me to do." Tsubomi Kido: "Whatever, sir." Wade Owen Watts: "I need to get better. So that, it will be okay for the rest of us." Shouya Ishida: "Hey, Gunther Prozen is pure evil after all." Sento Kiryu: "Calm down, guys. Everything is to have preparation against Gunther Prozen and his minions. So that, Mikazuki Augus and the gang will avenged." the Isurugi relatives arrive at the hospital by opening the door, along with Bastion Misawa. Soichi Isurugi: "Good afternoon, guys. Bastion and I have gathered a research and information about the 8th goetic demon known as Barbatos. Misora Isurugi: "Yep. In demonology, '''Barbatos' is an earl and duke of Hell, ruling thirty legions of demons and has four kings as his companions to command his legions. He can speak to animals, can tell the future, conciliates friends and rulers, and can lead men to treasure hidden by the enchantment of magicians."'' 'Bastion Misawa: "Everyone, the 8th Gundam frame was named after the Goetic Demon. I knew that the Gundam Frame has to be upgraded. I am afraid Milinda needs to rest more." Kato enters the hospital. Marika Kato: "Alright, everyone. Time to go." Everyone: "Yes, Ma'am!" Exit. Meanwhile at the Garden field in Mars. Papika: "Big Brother Eiji, look! I am having a fun time with my sister." Eiji Hino: "Hey, baby girl! slow down! You're getting too excited! Please, calm down!" Cocona:'' "Hey, Papika! Slow down!"'' Papika:'' '"Hehehehehe!" '''Barbara: ''"Ok, kids. That is enough playing. My husaband is calling you to eat lunch."'' Cocona and Papika: ''"Fine."'' the Stark Industries Base Professor Kukui: ''"Milinda Brantini, how are you feeling?"'' Milinda Brantini: ''"Feeling good."'' Professir Kukui: "I see. Let me introduce my wife to you." Professor Burnet: "Hi." Professir Kukui: ''"This is Professor Burnet. She can help you get better in piloting Mobile Suit."'' Professor Burnet: "Milinda, let me help you to pilot a mobile suit video game simulation." Milinda Brantini: "Sure." Professor Burnet:'' '"Ok, then. Let's begin!" enters the pilot cockpit videogame VR simulation. '''Milinda Brantini: "I knew that Alaya-Vijnana System still works in my entire body." Milinda Brantini: "Uuuggghhh!! It hurts! It's like a video game. I know I can still win. Let's go, Barbatos!" readies the VR game machine to combat the VR dummies. Professir Kukui: "So, how's Milinda doing?" Professor Burnet:'' "Indeed, she is doing quite well. She needs more strength to fight off many evil soldiers of Gjallarhorn."'' the [[Sacred Multiversal Majestic Stars (Crossover War Heroes)|Space Station of Sacred Multiversal Majestic Stars]] Miku Kohinata: "Hibiki, I knew that we should have more training. So that, the reinforcements from many universes will come to help us to guide our way to victory against the combined forces of Gjallarhorn and the Time Jackers." Hibiki Tachibana: "No way. I knew that the Time Jackers might be very powerful against the rest of us." Chris Yukine: ''"Come on! Don't be so pessimistic. Be optimistic to face courage."'' Ruuji Familon: "That's right! Keep fighting." Kira Yamato: "Go ahead and face courage to defeat and kill Rustal Elion." mysterious young man enters the room. Souji Tendou: "Hello, guys. I am Souji Tendou, known as Kamen Rider Kabuto." Symphogear Heroines: "Hi, Tendou-sama." Kira Yamato: "Nice to meet you, Tendou." Heero Yuy: "Good to see you." Setsuna F. Seiei: Nice to meet you. Miku Kohinata: "By the way, Can you mentor and train us?" Souji Tendou: "Okay, fine. Whatever happens we can outsmart those evildoers." Symphogear Heroines: "Alright!!" in Mars Sawa Takigawa: "Futaba Ichinose, listen to us. All of us can go to a meeting with someone like Kudelia Aina Bernstein." Futaba Ichinose: "Indeed, I'll keep praying that I'll have a safe journey to earth. So that, no villains can kill me and my friends." Soichi Isurugi: "What?! Are you crazy? You might call attention to yourself." Futaba Ichinose: "Mr. Isurugi, I can't believe in you. All I need is success in debating through politics, law, and order." Soichi Isurugi: "You lied to me and my daughter. That's why you are acting like a spoiled, young girl. How dare you?" Futaba Ichinose: "If you do not trust me and my friends. You and your daughter will die in vain." Misora Isurugi: "What do you mean? You are just a liar to me and my father how rude you've become. If you leave me and my father die. You will suffer the future consquence with your own deceitful actions. You must not go to earth." Sawa Takigawa: "Guys, that is enough argueing. Let's relax together." Alice McCoy: "Guys, everything is set. I knew it is time for us to be more rested." the Garden Field of Mars Horrid Henry: "Princess girl, how are you feeling?" Chitose Karasuma: "Pretty good." Hyde Kido: "That's good." Gas-House Gorllas Number 3: "Hey, sexy people. Let's have some fun!" Gas-House Gorillas Number 9: "I knew it's going to be alright." Gas-House Gorillas Number 8: "I feel like relaxing all the time. Kouta Kazuraba: "Hey there, guys. You wanna play for fun. Okay, let the fun begin!" Kaito Kumon: "Kouta Kazuraba, wait for me." the Stark Industries Base Milinda Brantini: "Whew!! The VR robot pilot training game was a workout! All is well for everyone." Professor Burnet: ''"Good job, pretty girl. Keep it up!"'' Professor Kukui: "Nice work!" Dominic Toretto: "Hello there, little Warrior Princess. How are you?" Milinda Brantini: "It feels good in my life. My heartrate is still in good shape." Dominic Torretto: "Little Warrior Princess, you must rest. There is another fight for tomorrow." Greg Heffley: ''"Girly Warrior, I it is time for you to have more training with your big partner tomorrow."'' the office of Mars Marika Kato: "I see. You've gathered an information about the legendary Gundam Frame called Barbados." Mitsuya Majime: "Yes, I have learned that Barbatos is a legendary mobile suit that was named after the 8th Demon in Ars Goetia." Dave Buznik: "Ma'am I have gathered much information about the legendary Gundam Frame itself." Marika Kato: ''"Good."' '''Mitsuya Majime:' "Ma'am, I knew that our business is going quite well for Stark Industries. We should help Milinda and her friends to win the war the against the evil forces of Gunther Prozen and his wicked men." Kazumi Sawatari: "Why not?! All of us can fight back against the evil forces of Gjallarhorn!" He Jin: "Hold on, little guy. Do not get too excited." Kazumi Sawatari: "Sorry, pal." He Jin: "Fine." Kouta Kazuraba: "Ma'am, Gjallarhorn must be destroyed! No matter the cost!" Mitsuzane Kureshima: ''"We must keep on fighting til the very end."'' Takatora Kureshima: "That's good enough!" Kaito Kumon: "That is it!" Marika Kato: "Boys, all of you are dismissed." All: "Thank you, Ma'am." KOG Space Station Gjallarhorn Soldier: "Guys, Do you have any questions about the passwords that will enter the room?" Wolf Rocky: "Yep, we have diligent passwords." Knight Unryuji: "Unfortunately, we have our passwords." Kuroto Dan: "Our main password is Gjallarhorn." Gjallarhorn Soldier: '"''Very well. You may pass." '''All: Thanky you, soldier of Gjallarhorn. male people arrived at the living room Saga Adou: ''"The war is never over til the very end."'' Wilfrid Kijima: "That's right. We can revive the dead black technician." Shia Kijima: "Maybe." Hajime Busuzima: "I don't think that Thaddeus Valentine might end being test subject under the command the of the evil organization." Dr. Ellie Staple: "I can be the one to revive Kain." in Mars Hox: "Kids, it's dinner time!" Cocona and Papika: "Thank you, papa!!" Barbara: "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." Everyone: ''"Amen."'' Soichi Isurugi: "Isn't it wonderful for the rest of us to be together?!" Misora Isurugi: ''"Yes. All is well."'' Ryuga Banjou: "Okay, I salute to all of you. Guys, Let's eat some veggies!" Sento Kiryu: "Nice food, guys. All is well." Milinda Brantini: "I knew I can kill any villains, who can try to get in my way." Hyde Kido: "That's right. We can unite and fight." ate the rests of the vegetables during dinner time. Trinity Mothership Miku Kohinata: "Hibiki, time for us to rest." Hibiki Tachibana: ''"Yep, It is time for the war tomorrow."'' Heroines go to bed together. Ruuji Familon: "Hey, guys. Wait up!" Previous Episode *Iron and Blood Next Episode *Glorious Death Stats Major Events *First Apperances of Gunther Prozen, Rustal Elion, Iznario Fareed, Gallus Bauduin, Nemo Baklazan, Elek Falk, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gjallarhorn soldiers, Souji Tendou, and Arata Kagami. *First Appearances of Norimichi Shimada, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, and Shouya Ishida. *First Appearances of Cocona, Papika, Hox, and Barbara. *Last Appearance and Death of Kain from RESTOL. *Debut of Gjallarhorn soldiers from Gundam. Characters * Milinda Brantini * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Thornheart * Kain (deceased) * Tsubomi Kido (debut) * Wade Owen Watts (debut) * Shouya Ishida (debut) * Norimichi Shimada (debut) * Gunther Prozen (debut) * Iznario Fareed (debut) * Gallus Bauduin (debut) * Nemo Baklazan (debut) * Elek Falk (debut) * Carta Issue (debut) * Thaddeus Valentine * Hajime Busuzima * Dr. Ellie Staple * Wilfrid Kijima * Shia Kijima * Saga Adou * Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto (debut) * Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack (debut) *Hibiki Tachibana *Tsubasa Kazanari *Chris Yukine *Maria Cadenzavna Eve *Shirabe Tsukuyomi *Kirika Akatsuki *Miku Kohinata *Sworz (mentioned) *Uhr (mentioned) *Ora (mentioned) *Tid (mentioned) *Bastion Misawa *Gas-House Gorillas *Soichi Isurugi *Misora Isurugi *Professor Kukui (debut) *Professor Burnet (debut) *Sawa Takigawa *Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Mitsuya Majime *Dave Buznik *Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Horrid Henry *Dominic Toretto *Greg Heffley *Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin *Futaba Ichinose *Alice McCoy *Chitose Karasuma *Hyde Kido *Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *He Jin *Suzuka Kamiki *Marika Kato *Wolf Rocky *Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *Knight Unryuji *Gjallarhorn soldiers (debut) *Heero Yuy *Kira Yamato *Setsuna F. Seiei *Ruuji Familon *Hox (debut) *Barbara (debut) *Cocona *Papika Mecha * TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker * NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker * EB-06 Graze * ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos * Trinity Mothership Category:Luigi777 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Episodes in Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors